Mr Busy
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Aku sampai hapal alasanmu, dasar Tuan Sok Sibuk."


**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Mr. Busy** ©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

* * *

Kazuya berdiri di depan cermin, menaut diri dengan sempurna. Simpul dasi dikencangkan, lengan kemeja dikancing rapi, dan rambut tersisir klimis ke belakang hingga garis dahinya tampak tegas-maskulin dan dewasa. Kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di tulang hidungnya yang tinggi, bentukan garis rahang yang sempurna, serta postur tubuh proporsional, Kazuya yakin ia mampu melumpuhkan siapa saja dengan pesonanya. Bersama seulas senyum lugas penuh percaya diri ia membusungkan dada lalu meraih jas hitamnya.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Suara itu membuat aktivitas Kazuya terhenti sejenak, matanya bergulir, ia menangkap sosok Eijun dari pantulan cermin. Pemuda itu sedang bersandar pada kusen pintu, rambutnya berantakan dengan cara yang cukup mengemaskan, memakai setelan kaus putih lengan pendek yang agak kusut, celana denim selutut, dan bisa dipastikan belum mandi. Kazuya memasang cengiran geli ketika mendapati Eijun menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya.

"Begitulah, urusan pekerjaan." Ia menyahut singkat, lalu kembali fokus mengancingkan jasnya. Ia mengambil jam Rolex dari laci dan memakainya di pergelangan tangan kiri sebelum kembali melirik pantulan wajah Eijun dari cermin. "Ada _meeting_ bersama _client_ dari Korea." Jelasnya, mencoba berkata lembut dan berharap Eijun mengerti.

"Bukankah kau bilang dua hari ini bebas kerjaan?"

Kazuya menghela napas, membalikkan badan untuk menghadap dan bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda bermarga Sawamura itu. "Ini _meeting_ penting. Mereka sangat sibuk dan mau meluangkan waktunya hari ini, jadi—

"_Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak. Ayolah, Eijun, kau tahu seperti apa pekerjaanku. Aku tidak bisa menyepelekan client besar seperti mereka._" Eijun berkata dengan mengadopsi gaya bicara Kazuya, kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi sebagai isyarat tantangan. "Itu kan, yang mau kau katakan?"

"Tolong jangan mulai—"

"_Ini masih pagi dan aku tidak mau kita bertengkar. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, seharusnya sama-sama bisa mengerti pekerjaan masing-masing._" Untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini, Eijun kembali mendahului Kazuya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kazuya memijit pangkal hidungnya lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Dengar, kau tahu—"

"_Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk membahas ini sekarang, aku harus buru-buru._" Eijun lagi-lagi mengambil alih dialog yang seharusnya milik Kazuya, lantas ia mendengus dengan begitu sarkas. "Aku sampai hapal kalimat andalanmu, dasar _Tuan Sok Sibuk._"

Kazuya mengerutkan alis, dengan wajah bersungut-sungut begitu, Eijun jelas meminta perhatian lebih. Tingkahnya memang cukup imut, tapi Kazuya sungguh tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeninya sekarang. Maka Kazuya hanya mendelikkan bahu samar, lalu membuang napas perlahan. "_Well_, karena kau sudah hapal alasanku, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi bicara panjang lebar atau menjelaskan. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Eijun justru bereaksi makin dramatis dengan mendengus sarkas dan memutar bola mata. "Inilah alasan kenapa tidak ada gadis yang tahan denganmu, Miyuki Kazuya." Satu seringai di akhir kalimat itu tak luput dari mata Kazuya. Terlalu lugas untuk bisa disembunyikan, nada sindiran dalam suara Eijun begitu penuh totalitas. "Mereka selalu berhasil dikalahkan oleh jadwalmu yang super-super sibuk."

"Nah, perlu cermin, Tuan Model?" Kazuya menyeringai. "Lihat dirimu, kau sama saja denganku. Tidak ada gadis yang tahan karena kau selalu sibuk ke sana ke mari untuk pemotretan dan segala macamnya."

Eijun jelas tak suka dikritik, pemuda itu menunjukkan reaksi negatifnya dengan cara mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap sengit. Sebuah gestrur yang sebenarnya jauh dari kesan menyeramkan. Bagi Kazuya, Eijun justru tampak menggemaskan mengingat bibirnya akan maju dengan gurat yang manja. Kazuya dengan senang hati meraupnya, merasakan kekenyalan dan kelembutan belah bibir itu tiap kali ia melumatnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu permisif sekaligus memabukkan—buru-buru Kazuya menggeleng, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan bibir Eijun.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

Kazuya mengerjap, sedikit tak menduga Eijun akan melontarkan pertanyaan _to the point_ semacam itu. Namun ia tetap menjawab disertai dengan kedikan bahu samar. "Aku belum tahu."

"Tch, berikan aku jawaban pasti! Aku tidak sudi jadi pria tampan kesepian yang menunggumu seperti orang bodoh di sini."

Kazuya mengangkat sebelah alis begitu tinggi lalu memandangi Eijun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "_Pria tampan_ kesepian, huh?" Ia mendengus, terkekeh geli. "Aku kurang sepakat soal yang itu, karena kau _belum mandi_ dan tidak memaki _brand fashion_ sama sekali sekarang. Tapi menunggu seperti orang bodoh? Nah, itu mungkin masih cocok."

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun berdiri tegak dan maju mendekat padanya, berhenti tepat satu langkah di hadapannya dengan mata berkilat mengancam, Kazuya menyeringai.

"Aku belum tahu kapan akan kembali, mungkin nanti malam atau besok pagi." Ia menyahut kalem, tersenyum, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Jangan terlalu banyak merajuk, _Sayang_."

Eijun mendengus gusar, menyilang kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengangkat dagu tinggi. "Perlu kuingatkan? Bulan lalu kau merajuk padaku saat aku harus pemotretan."

"Ke Paris." Kazuya menambahkan. "Kau mendadak harus ke Paris untuk pemotretan. Wajar aku kesal, kita baru satu malam bersama dan kau tiba-tiba harus terbang sejauh itu."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau sekarang, hah? Setidaknya aku sudah meminta maaf dan belajar dari pegalaman. Aku tidak lagi menerima satu pun telepon tentang pekerjaan saat sedang bersamamu, tapi lihat dirimu! Setengah jam yang lalu, hanya panggilan berdurasi dua menit, dan duar! Di sini kau sekarang, siap pergi menemui _client_ penting dari Korea blah blah blah!"

Kazuya membuka mulutnya, tapi segera menutupnya kembali. Setiap kata maki, bentakan, juga protes yang semula menggebu hendak keluar ia telan kembali. Ia menghela napas panjang, memejamkan mata dan memijit pelipisnya. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar karena masalah pekerjaan. Sudah terlampau sering.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi dimana masalah kita yang sebenarnya, Eijun."

"Masalahnya adalah kita yang terlalu mencintai pekerjaan kita."

"Tapi aku juga cinta padamu."

Eijun terkesiap. Mengerjap. Lalu membelalak menatap Kazuya . Meski mereka sudah bersama dalam waktu dua tahun belakangan, tapi Kazuya selalu suka reaksi Eijun tiap kali ia menyatakan perasaan dengan tiba-tiba. Dimulai dari bola matanya yang membulat, berlanjut ke rona merah muda yang memenuhi wajah hingga merambat ke telinganya, ekspresi tersipu-sipu yang begitu natural serta tak pernah Eijun tunjukkan dalam pemotretan apapun. Hanya di sini, hanya di hadapannyalah Eijun bisa semanis ini. "Kau merona, Sayangku."

Eijun langsung membuang muka. "Berisik! Aku tidak bisa merona!"

Kazuya tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Lalu darimana asalnya warna merah di wajahmu itu, hm?"

Eijun berdecak, menatapnya galak, maju lebih dekat. Kazuya masih memandanginya geli sampai momentum itu terjadi; Eijun menarik dasinya dalam satu sentakan tiba-tiba hingga membuat wajah mereka berdekatan, nyaris tanpa spasi. Mata mereka bertemu, emas menyala dan topaz karamel saling memaku, pucuk hidung bersentuhan, napas bertukar, dan bibir hampir berbagi.

"Kau benar-benar payah, Miyuki Kazuya. Ini hari ulang tahunmu dan kau lebih memilih untuk menemui _client_ daripada menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

Kazuya sontak mengerjap dan melotot lebar. Ia bahkan baru sadar hari ini tanggal tujuh belas November! "Eijun, aku—"

Eijun menarik dasinya makin kuat hingga jarak mereka kian menipis. "Pastikan kau kembali secepat mungkin, _Sayangku_." Ia berkata lambat, terdengar seperti bisikan mengancam. "Sekarang, aku beri kau waktu lima menit. Berikan aku ciuman yang hebat, setelahnya kau boleh pergi. _Meeting_-lah sesukamu. Tapi kalau kau gagal membuatku terkesan dengan ciumanmu, maka jangan harap aku mengizinkanmu pergi barang satu langkah saja."

* * *

_**selesai**_

* * *

a/n: Barakallah fii umrik, Azuy! Tadaa! untuk ultah kali ini spesial ku kasih Eijun yang agresif!/wei. Seneng banget ngebayangin kalian berdua sama-sama suka ngambek kalo masalah kesibukan, tapi tetep gak bisa putus karena terlalu tjintah/ngek.


End file.
